


Getting Frisky With It

by banana-babies (Manyaraz)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M, Pheromones, also Bokuto has a HUGE DICK, just thought you should know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyaraz/pseuds/banana-babies
Summary: “Look I know you’re not human and uh, you don’t understand human social norms, but it’s really not okay to like, break into people’s houses, jump on their refrigerator, and start stripping.”
“Oh, I know. I’m just fucking with you, hot stuff.”
Bokuto’s a professional volleyball player, Kuroo’s a cat boy, and Halloween is on a Monday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly self indulgent and I've wanted to write something like this for awhile, so have this trashy Halloween catboy!Kuroo AU. I'll be on hiatus all of November due to participating in Nanowrimo, but if you're doing it too you can [add me](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/manyaraz) as a writing buddy and watch me crawl my way to 50k with a novel called fucking, Alan Fisting PD.

“Aren't you a little old for trick or treating?”

Bokuto holds a nearly-empty bowl of candy on his hip, frowning at the grown-ass man on his doorstep. He had a feeling that the doorbell ringing at 9pm on a Monday was fishy. It might be Halloween, but kids have school tomorrow and he has practice and it’s  _ late _ . 

The man gives him a dead eyed smirk, doing the little kitty hand thing. “I’m a cat. It’s Halloween. Now give me some candy.” 

The wind whistles behind him, porchlights pooling on empty streets. Bokuto shifts so his body is shielding the bowl. “Just cat ears and a tail? That’s kinda lame dude.”

“Naw, I got claws too, and a collar, see?” 

Bokuto doesn’t know what he did in a past life to deserve-- _ not only _ Halloween being on a Monday--but Halloween being on a Monday and a man with cat ears and a tail standing on his doorstep in skinny jeans and a ratty tank top, tapping his spiked collar with black lacquered nails and trying to hustle him out of candy. Aren’t spiked collars a dog thing, anyway? 

“I’m not gonna give you candy,” Bokuto mumbles, eyes narrow. “So scram.” 

“Heh.” The guy’s grin widens and Bokuto takes a step back. 

“You know,” he says,  _ purrs. _ “That means you pick trick.”

“Wait, wha-” The man blinks and Bokuto finally notices that his eyes are  _ yellow _ , cat-eye pupils shrinking, and Bokuto thinks about monsters that can only come inside once they’re invited. He’s not fast enough to slam the door before the guy rams into him and Bokuto’s knocked over, grunting from a sharp elbow in the gut and the hard floor against his ass. The bowl clatters down with him and candy scatters over the floor. 

A dry laugh and the scrape of nails over the floor rings in Bokuto’s ears. He scrambles up--feet smushing fun-sized chocolates in their wrappers--but he pauses to consider closing the door and the man has vanished in his house and Bokuto’s adrenaline dips into dread when he realizes just what happened. 

He slowly closes the door. Best case scenario: There is a guy wearing cat ears and a tail in his house. Worst case scenario: There is a literal cat demon in his house. “Fuck,” he mutters, dragging a hand through his hair.  _ “Fuck.” _

Something clatters in the kitchen and Bokuto curses again, nerves making his whole body jump. He tiptoes down the hall. When he peeks in the kitchen, Bokuto sees a tail swaying back and forth behind the fridge door in a manner too smooth for even the best animatronics. “Mmm, you have steaks defrosting.”

“You... G-get away from there!” Bokuto rushes forward and the guy leaps straight up, scrambling onto his refrigerator and Bokuto stops short. He’s not human, no way, no way a normal person could jump like that.

The guy laughs, peering down from where he’s crouched atop the fridge. The black hair hanging messy in his face only accentuates the yellow of his eyes. “ _ You _ ? The name’s Kuroo.”

“Whatever your name is, you need to leave. Seriously.” Bokuto puffs up, trying to look intimidating while he runs through a list of things that could possibly help him. Salt? Spirits didn’t like salt right? But would that work on demons…? Maybe cold water? Cats hate water.  

“But I just got here,” Kuroo simpers. 

Bokuto finally settles on the broom, wielding it across his chest like some kind of ax. Kuroo finally looks mildly wary, pushing himself up straighter. “Aww, c’mon, it’s cold outside.”

“I don’t care.” Bokuto snaps.

“Look, don’t kick me out, please? I’ve been traipsing around all night, but your block is filled with nice old ladies that give out full candy bars. If you didn’t pick trick...” He sighs dramatically and looks away. “I didn’t know what I was going to do.”

Bokuto is just dumb enough to hesitate. Despite his best efforts it’s working on him--the whole stray cat thing--what if he was some homeless demon? Fated to only appear on Halloween nights, begging for candy and hoping someone would pick trick so he could get a little warmth--

“Anyway, do you mind if I take my pants off? They really cramp my tail.”

His pants are to his knees before Bokuto shrieks, “Out, out!” whacking at him with the broom and Kuroo honest to god  _ hisses,  _ tumbling completely out of his pants and onto the floor. Bokuto gets whapped in the face with the jeans and Kuroo’s off before Bokuto can even thank god that he’s wearing boxers.

He drops the broom and scrambles after him. Kuroo’s fast, but--he turns down the hallway that ends in Bokuto’s room--and while he’s trying to open the door Bokuto slams into him, bringing both of them to the ground. 

“Look,” he wheezes as he struggles to pin down Kuroo’s writhing form. “I know you’re not human or something and uh--” He gets a handle on his wrists and his leg over his legs and Kuroo jerks against him but can’t get free so Bokuto continues his lecture. “You don’t understand human social norms, but it’s really not okay to like, break into people’s houses, jump on their refrigerator, and start stripping.”

Kuroo glares at him, but Bokuto just squeezes his wrists down tighter.

But then the other breaks out into a lazy grin and Bokuto makes a little ‘eep’ as he feels the softness of his fucking  _ tail  _ brush over his back and Kuroo chuckles. “Oh, I know. I’m just fucking with you, hot stuff.”

Bokuto flushes down to his neck. “Wh-what did you just--?”

Kuroo headbutts him, hard, and Bokuto snaps back and in the second of weakness Kuroo’s wrenching free and into his bedroom and Bokuto is  _ angry.  _ The door slams behind that devilish tail and Bokuto hears the lock click but--Bokuto is in a mood--and there are very few things that can stand in the way of Bokuto’s moods.

Three minutes later Bokuto breaks down the door with a roll of duct tape in his hand (salvaged from Bokuto’s failed attempt at being his own plumber earlier in the evening) and a seething rage in his gut.

“Holy shit, you’re strong,” Kuroo says in a mixture of fear and awe. 

“And you’re dead.” Bokuto’s lip curls as he stalks forward.

“Heh,” Kuroo’s ears flatten against his head and he gives a cringing grin, eyeing the door behind Bokuto. “Is it too late to say sorry?”

After enough screaming to fill a slasher film (mostly Boktuo) and an incredible amount of shredded furniture (entirely Kuroo), Kuroo ends up with his wrists taped sloppily but very, very, thoroughly to the bedframe and Bokuto sitting on his stomach for good measure. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo says, still breathing heavy as Bokuto fiddles with his phone. It’s bizarre how quickly he switched out of his murderous rage as soon as he got Kuroo tied down. “What are you doing, calling your mom?”

“No,” Bokuto huffs--more at his smartphone because it has a cracked screen and keeps glitching. “I’m calling Akaashi.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes and his head falls back on the pillow. “You shouldn’t be treating me like this. I’m an endangered species you know.”

Bokuto ignores him as he listens to his phone ring, tapping anxiously on Kuroo’s chest. When it’s picked up he does a little fist-pump and rushes right into the meat of things. “Hey Akaashi! So, uh--let’s say that some kind of cat person broke into your house--do you call animal control or the police?” There’s a five second stretch before, “Akaashi no, no don’t hang up! Serious- This is serious!”

“Oh my god.”

“No really-  _ Akaaaaaashi please _ I need your help! How- How do I know he’s not just in a really convincing costume? Well his ears and tail are really real-- oh? No, I haven’t touched them yet.”

At this Kuroo bolts up, “H-hey, if you touch them-!”

It’s too late, Bokuto strokes one of Kuroo’s ears and Kuroo’s eyes dilate immediately, mouth snapping shut. Bokuto continues talking amiably on the phone. “Yeah these are definitely real. I’m touching one of his ears right now. Should I feel the other one too? Okay.”

He sandwhiches the phone between his shoulder and ear so he can pet up the other ear. “Look, Akaashi, they’re one hundred percent real, I have a cat demon duct taped to my bed.” Another pause. “I should still call the police? Hmm, but what if they do experiments on him or something… that’s not the police that’s the government? Aren’t the police also the govern-”

Wait.

“Wait wait wait, Akaashi wait- Shh,  _ shh! _ ” Bokuto shuts up himself and just listens (for once in his life) and there it is.

“Oh my god,” he whispers, unable to keep a grin from stretching over his face. The tell-tale rumbling noise is coming loud from Kuroo’s chest, his eyes slits under his lashes, nuzzling into one of Bokuto’s hands. “Akaashi he’s  _ purring _ .”

There’s garble from the phone, but Bokuto doesn’t even really hear it. “I’m gonna call you back, dude. Thanks for your help.” 

The phone ends up dropped on the carpet next to his bed, probably not good for the cracks, but Bokuto doesn’t even  _ care.  _ He shifts up a little so that he can fully drag his fingers over Kuroo’s ears, rubbing with his thumbs and--feeling a little daring--scratching behind them. 

Kuroo’s purring gets even louder, body completely lax--so unlike his earlier chaotic entrance--that all Bokuto’s frustration just kinda melts. There’s one universal law and that law is cats are  _ cute  _ and apparently that includes cats with stupid hair and bad attitudes that break into his  _ house.  _

“Does this feel nice?” Bokuto says, despite the fact that he shouldn’t care, should be calling the cops right now. He glances behind him and sees Kuroo’s tail swishing back and forth over the blankets and Bokuto makes this gross choking noise because that’s. So. Cute.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says after a moment. “It’s...been awhile and, I like you so-”

Bokuto’s still stroking over his ears, his hair. Both are so soft. That warm fuzzy feeling in his gut starts to leach into something else the longer he touches Kuroo, the closer he leans in. He breathes deep. Kuroo smells really nice. 

“Sorry,” Kuroo finally grits out. “It’s hard to talk when you’re doing that.”

Bokuto’s not even listening to him, not really. His fingers creep down to Kuroo’s neck and he starts petting there too as if in a dream. Kuroo jumps under him, hands twisting in their binds. “Damn,” Kuroo swallows thickly. He’s young, only messed around with a few humans before, nothing like this debacle before, nothing on this level at all, where he gets to watch someone so unknowingly fall into the trap his kind sets for them. “You humans can’t resist us at all.”

“Huh?” This drags Bokuto out of it, at least a little bit--big hands stilling curled over his throat--and Kuroo is viscerally aware of how strong he is, how helpless he is right now, hands held over his head, but he’s not scared at all.

Because Bokuto’s pupils are blown wide and he’s already starting to flush. 

He could tell him about the pheromones, about fucking and breeding and how his kind is so good at what they do it doesn’t matter if you’re a guy or a girl, all that’s needed is a little attraction, a little fascination, and you’re done for. But Kuroo knows that even though he’s not in danger now he  _ could  _ be if this guy starts freaking out about being attracted enough to a sleazy cat guy for pheromones to work on him so all Kuroo says is:

“My tongue’s like a cat’s too.”

And Bokuto is easily side-tracked by his own curiosity. “What, really? That’s so cool.” 

Kuroo obligingly sticks out his tongue and Bokuto takes the bait, sliding a finger in his mouth. “It’s rough,” he murmurs. “There’s no way you can fake that. And you’re canines are sharp.” Bokuto runs his finger over the bump of them and flicks his gaze up from his mouth to see those yellow eyes staring straight at him. Bokuto laughs awkwardly and takes his fingers back.

Kuroo licks his lips. “All the better to eat you with.”

“Doesn’t a wolf say that, not a cat?”

Kuroo snorts. “Whatever.” His voice is a little breathless.  “It sounds cool either way, right?”

He likes this guy, his fingers are really nice, strong. Kuroo feels like a dam sizing up how good a human’s genes are. He knows it’s just the chain reaction of being touched, of the human responding positively, revving up Kuroo’s engines. It’s text-book, despite that this encounter was useless for anything more than pleasure. But knowing that doesn’t dim the dumb animal inside of him that says:  _ I want him, I want him.   _

“I guess it’s kinda cool,” Bokuto says back, distant. “Hey so,” he focuses back on Kuroo’s face. “If you’re like a cat all over, does that mean you like being pet in other places too?”

Maybe Bokuto is genuinely curious, maybe that’s all there is to it. But Kuroo doubts it. His tail curls in the bed. “If you do it right.”

“Ah, okay,” Bokuto says, but doesn’t make any move, hands hovering over him.

Kuroo lasts a little less than a minute. “Dude, just rub my belly or something. I know you want to.”

“Are you sure-?”

“Yeah, yeah, I want it.” He shifts impatiently. “C’mon.”

And thus encouraged, Bokuto proceeds to push up his shirt and methodically rub over his skin, smoothing over his stomach, dragging his nails up his sides, and Kuroo’s gone. Bokuto’s close behind, Kuroo’s just so pliant under his hands, purring at a steady rumble and squirming into his touch and from the blurry look on Kuroo’s face he’s doing it all on instinct. Whenever Bokuto tries to pull back Kuroo groans a lazy “Nooo” and he can’t resist. So, he stays close and breathes deep.

He doesn’t even realize how turned on he is, doesn’t even realize how he’s rocking his hips, doesn’t even realize he’s leaning down to lick up Kuroo’s neck and thumbing over Kuroo’s nipples until Kuroo stops purring and starts moaning. 

Bokuto jolts back to two hickies on Kuroo’s neck and a spear of dread to his gut. “Oh my god, I’m s-sorry, I don’t know what I was-”

As soon as he pulls back, Kuroo jerks his arms, trying desperately to get close to him. “Wait, wait come back-”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming. Calm down.” Not knowing what else to do, Bokuto aimlessly rubs back and forth up Kuroo’s sides and Kuroo settles down immediately. 

“What are we doing?” Bokuto asks nervously and Kuroo makes this ugly little giggle.

“You’ve succumbed to my inevitable, mm… inevitable charms. Foolish human.” Kuroo grins up at him, still with that dopey look on his face and Bokuto seriously can’t help giggle back. 

“You put a spell on me or something, didn’t you?” Bokuto belatedly remembers that it’s hard for Kuroo to talk while being pet so he stops his hands, but doesn’t pull away this time. 

Kuroo considers the question for a second, tongue running over his teeth before he says, “I’m hard too, you know.”

Bokuto makes a face, but the non-answer still placates him. “That’s gross, I’ve just been petting you.”

“You’re gross. You touched my nipples. Both of them. And-” he glances pointedly at Bokuto’s crotch. Bokuto splutters and shifts back off his stomach and Kuroo takes the moment to grind up. They both groan. 

“We should fuck,” Kuroo says, voice hoarse.

“Excuse me?” Bokuto squeaks. 

“If that’s not your thing I can suck you off.” He doesn’t care, he doesn’t care what they do he just needs to get off right now, needs to get him off. His instincts are screaming at him to be all over this human, can smell how aroused Bokuto is and it’s driving him insane.

Bokuto makes a face. “Not- Not with your tongue-- your teeth!”

“Then undo my hands, I’ll jack you off,” he tries.

“You have claws!”

Kuroo hisses. “You humans are such babies.”

“What! Would you let me shred  _ your  _ dick?”

“Why don’t you put your dick in my ass.” Kuroo growls and Bokuto stiffens at that dark tone. It’s then that he really realizes, really looks, that he has a desperately horny cat guy trapped on his bed, all smolder and sharp edges and lanky muscles. 

“Fuck.” Bokuto squirms on top of him, starting to rock again and he’s obviously tempted, obviously flustered. “But I’m pretty big.”

Kuroo’s hands clench into fists. He wishes he could just push him down and ravish him, but he can’t so he just says, “Show me.” 

Bokuto bites his lip

_ “C’mon.” _

A belt unbuckling, the sound of a zipper undoing, and a quiet sigh. Kuroo whistles. “God, you weren’t kidding.”

Bokuto looks embarrassed, almost ashamed of an endowment most guys would kill for. He’s painfully hard and Kuroo watches his fingers press into the fabric of his pants over his balls, rubbing like he can’t help it (considering how long this has been going on he probably can’t). A beat of silence stretches between them while Kuroo considers his options.  “I can take it.”

“Seriously?” Bokuto sounds a mix between incredulous and incredibly excited.

“Yeah, but you have to undo my hands so I can get on my front. My tail’s in the way.”

“Doggy style? But aren’t you a cat?”

“Oh my fucking god,” Kuroo laughs and cuts himself off with a groan as he grinds up. “Fuck me like a dog, whatever. I don’t care. I just need to get off with you.”

Bokuto trips out of his pants on the way to find scissors and lotion before Kuroo can say anything, and Kuroo is faced with the horrifying fact that that means he’s no longer touching him. When Bokuto comes back, not thirty seconds later, Kuroo’s mindlessly trying to wrench out of the tape, eyes wide and panicked. “D-don’t just  _ leave _ me like this.”

“What, I needed to get stuff!” As soon as Bokuto cuts and peels him free, Kuroo lurches forward, smashing their lips together and ripping at Bokuto’s shirt with his claws. Bokuto curses, scissors clattering to the floor next to his phone. Kuroo manages to reduce his shirt to shreds before Bokuto can pin him down, pressing his face into the sheets with a hand on his neck, other hand pressed over his mouth. His lip is bleeding. Kuroo chokes out a muffled whine, “Fuck, c’mon I can smell how much you want it.”

“I don’t want to turn into a scratching post,” Bokuto growls, licking up his blood. “And I don’t want to hurt you with my massive dong. So, if we’re going to do this, stay there and just, just let me stretch you out. Okay?”

“Please, I need you to- I really, I can’t wait anymore,” Kuroo tries to push himself up, but Bokuto holds him down effortlessly, hand tightening around Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo wheezes. “You have to keep touching me. I’m going- Just, please.” 

_ I’m going insane. I’m going to die.  _

“This is some weird mating thing, right?” Bokuto says, grip merciless, but he drags his other hand up and down over Kuroo’s thigh, fingers edging up the seam of his boxers. Kuroo’s tail is sandwiched between them and it feathers over Bokuto’s neck. Kuroo can’t answer. “Once I started petting you I turned you on, didn’t I?”

He thumbs the waistband of Kuroo’s boxers and starts pulling them down one handed. “And you did something to me to make me feel like this.” Bokuto grinds his dick against Kuroo’s bare ass. “All I want to do is fuck you. I want to split you open and touch every inch of you. You don’t even know my name.”

Kuroo’s hips twitch back, he swallows up his drool. “What’s your name?”

“Bokuto.”

“Bokuto,” he says. “It’s- You, I can’t-” 

Bokuto stops rocking against his ass with a curse. “Sorry. Shit, I really can’t help it.”

“It’s pheromones.” Kuroo rushes out. “As soon as you started touching me I started releasing them. They only make what’s already there stronger, though.” 

“Great,” Bokuto says. “I legitimately want to fuck a cat.”

“I’m only like, thirty percent cat.” 

“Whatever,” Bokuto groans. “Still kinda messed up.”

Kuroo’s breathing heavy, almost hyperventilating, “Bokuto, please-”

“I gotcha, kitten.” Bokuto’s hand slides from his neck to twist into his hair. “I’ll keep petting you.”

Bokuto mouths against his back as he pumps lotion-slick fingers in and out of Kuroo (both of their shirts long forgotten), stroking over his prostate and listening to Kuroo. It’s like he’s so overwhelmed his vocal chords can only hiccup out these little-rough noises. Kuroo’s dick hangs heavy between his thighs, drooling a long string of pre-cum. Bokuto pays it no mind, obsessed with the shivering flesh he’s mapping under his fingers, running over the soft of his stomach, scraping over his inner thighs.

Kuroo can’t think, can’t do anything but feel. He hasn’t- He’s never been  _ toyed  _ with like this before. Bokuto’s lavishing him with fingers that don’t end in claws, a mouth that’s so soft and eager, a skill that’s unreal, and now he’s sure that God exists because why else would humans be made so defenseless if not to make love?

“You can’t finish like this, can you?” Bokuto says from deep in his chest. He prods hard against Kuroo’s prostate and Kuroo makes the smallest whimper, ears flattening as his eyes roll back. He can’t even beg. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

He pulls his fingers out and Kuroo tries to prop himself up, arms shaking. He’s ruined, he’s so out of his element. Why had no one warned him about something like this? Bokuto fumbles for the lube and pours a generous amount onto his hand. “You good with that?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo grits out. “Fill me up, donglord.”

“Jesus,” Bokuto laughs breathless as he slicks himself up. “That’s so unsexy.”

“It’s hard to be this sexy all the time.” Kuroo turns his head to flash a little smile and Bokuto has to agree. Kuroo has the whole sex hair thing going on, the lecherous eyes, wet-parted lips. He’s out of it, but not as rawly desperate as before and Bokuto guesses the number he did with his figures sated at least some of that wild lust. 

Bokuto’s gotten no such treatment. 

He stares dumbly at Kuroo, whose tail brushes against his jaw. “Alright.” He swallows, gripping Kuroo’s ass and spreading him, lining himself up. “Alright, I need to be in you right now.”

“Oh-” Kuroo grips the bedsheets, Bokuto starts pushing in.  _ “O-oh.” _

The thing about Bokuto’s dick is not just the length (which is incredible), but the girth (which is borderline dangerous). Kuroo shifts his knees as far apart as he can manage, chokes out a pained  _ fuck _ . Bokuto’s trembling from the effort of holding back, he’s not even halfway in. “Shit, sorry. I-I’m going slow.”

Kuroo’s tensing too much, he can feel it. Bokuto searches for anything he could do to help, remembers how relaxed Kuroo got when he touched his ears, sucks in a breath, grabs his waving tail and strokes up it. 

Kuroo’s head drops forward, eyes wide, teeth bared with a rough, “Huahh.”

Bokuto tugs lightly--unintentionally--and Kuroo impales himself on the rest of Bokuto’s dick. “Shit,” Bokuto moans, hunching forward with a wild look on his face. “Shit, shit, shit.”

One hand gripping Kuroo’s ass, the other definitely not letting go of Kuroo’s tail, Boktuo rubs his thumb over the soft underside. Kuroo’s dizzily full, stretched to the point of absurdity that even Bokuto’s big fingers couldn’t prepare him for. His back bows as his elbows let him down, leaving him gasping against the bed. “God,” he sobs. “Oh my god.”

“I t-tried to go slow,” Bokuto heaves. “W-why-”

Kuroo clenches around him, hissing, claws rending through the mattress. Bokuto can’t- He can’t wait any longer. He leans full over Kuroo, curling his arm around Kuroo’s middle as he strokes over Kuroo’s tail, starts thrusting shallowly. After all this buildup it feels so incredible inside of him and Bokuto rumbles out a groan. “Guh-huh. Fuuuuck. I c-can’t-”

He can’t stop. He can’t think.

“Yes,” Kuroo whines, chants. “Yesyesyesyes.”

He shoves back, searching for the feeling Bokuto got from him earlier. Bokuto snaps his hips and gives it to him. By the third thrust, teeth digging into the muscle of Kuroo’s back, Bokuto gets Kuroo to yowl--loud and broken--and that gets Bokuto to abandon his humanity and fuck Kuroo into the mattress. He lets go of Kuroo’s tail to grope over his sides, his chest, holding him so tight their skin sticks together with sweat.

It’s like--Bokuto grunts and sucks on the bruise of his bite as he rolls into Kuroo, as Kuroo growls and twists back under him--it’s like every single move, every sound Kuroo makes is calculated to drive his lust to impossible heights. He yanks Kuroo up to his knees so he can twist a hand in his hair as he drives up into him, turning his head to look back at him.

“H-hooly fuck,” Bokuto’s voice cracks. 

Kuroo’s ears twitch as he bounces on Bokuto’s cock, he’s grinning, baring his teeth, tongue lolling out as he pants, and his eyes--delirious slivers of yellow behind heavy-lids--carve out Bokuto’s fucking soul. 

He gloms onto Kuroo’s neck, biting and sucking on him hard as he shudders moans into his flesh, hands sliding over Kuroo’s pushed out chest, his whole body. He feel’s Kuroo’s lungs swell and knows the claws digging into his thighs are drawing blood, but he’s almost there and he ruts into him with increasing desperation, harsh breaths coming out with whines. Kuroo’s tail curls around his middle, soft and languid even as its owner heaves around Bokuto’s cock.

“Pleaaase,” he groans.  _ “Please!” _ like it’s the only word he remembers (it is).

“I gotcha,” Bokuto gasps back, hand fumbling around Kuroo’s dick. “C’mon kitten.”

It takes two quick pumps and Kuroo comes with a wrenching cry, rough and deep and utterly fucked apart. He collapses back on Bokuto and Bokuto barely manages to cum himself before he wobbles and they both fall in a heap on his bed, whimpering and clinging to each other in the aftershocks of their orgasm. “O-oh my god,” Bokuto whimpers, still twitching as he slides out of Kuroo. Kuroo shivers, eyes squeezing shut as he sprawls limp on the bed. Bokuto tries to push himself up, but fails miserably at a sudden and overwhelming weakness. It feels like some sex demon had taken possession of him and then left him raw, blissed out, and helpless. He can already feel his eyelids starting to droop. “Shower,” he says. “We really… really need to shower.”

Bokuto wakes up covered in cum, blood, and one lump of a cat boy. He also really needs to pee. “Off off off,” he chants groggily as he pushes Kuroo away. Kuroo answers with a groan, but his dead weight doesn’t put up much of a fight. Bokuto slides off and stumbles to the bathroom. It’s only on his way back does he remember his phone on the floor. After picking it up, the first thing he notices is that it’s 10AM. Well, there goes morning practice. The second thing he notices is five texts and eight missed calls from Akaashi. 

He frowns, the rusty cogs of his brain working out what he could possible say to explain missing practice and not answering his phone all night. 

_ dude i totally fucked a cat _

The phone ends up back on the floor (still on silent) and he ends up back in the bed and Kuroo nuzzles up next to him and  _ purrs. _

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on [tumblr](http://banana-babies.tumblr.com/).


End file.
